Désolé
by Rivendell101
Summary: NaLu Week Day 7: Future. "It's always going to be you and me," he tells her. "This is the future I want with you, Lucy."


**AN: Day 7 NaLu prompt: Future. Enjoy! **

**Désolé**

**{Well I've been here before, sat on a floor in a grey, grey mood.}**

Lucy isn't surprised when she enters her apartment, only to see Natsu lying on her bed. What does surprise her is that he's awake, and Happy is nowhere to be found. Her friend doesn't even turn his head to look at her, he just keeps staring at the ceiling, dark eyes unmoving. She's mildly confused as to why he's just sitting on her bed in the dark, but she doesn't say anything. He looks sad in a way—tired and defeated, actually. She doesn't like that look on his face. Natsu was born to smile, not frown.

Natsu, she decides, is a dragon. Plain and simple. He may not look like one, but it doesn't matter, because he has the heart of one. He's kind and forgiving—loyal to a fault, but he's also determined and has a rage inside of him like no other. She's seen what can happen to the people that hurt his family—what he does when someone threatens what he loves, and it's both magnificent and terrifying that someone so good-natured can destroy someone like that. He only does it to protect people though, he isn't spiteful, he just cares.

His heart is too big. He wants to protect everyone he meets, and he refuses to believe that some people can't be saved. And that's okay, because he keeps trying anyway. That's one of the things she loves about him. He doesn't keep everything bottled up inside like Gray does, Natsu wears his heart on his sleeve, you can see everything in his eyes. He was born to smile, he's like this big ball of sunshine that refuses to go out even when it rains, but the sun always goes down at some point.

With a frown of her own, Lucy kicks off her boots and crawls into the bed next to her rose haired partner. Positioning herself on her back, Lucy stares up at the ceiling like Natsu. She isn't sure what he's he looking for there, but she hopes that he can find it. He deserves to find whatever he's looking for.

Neither of them say anything for a long time, they just sit there in the dark, letting the silence fall over them like a blanket, but neither of them really mind. It isn't awkward at all, in fact, it's more comforting than anything else, reassuring in a way. Besides, Lucy is busy worrying about Natsu, and Natsu is too busy thinking about the future, or what could have been a future.

He exhales shakily and tilts his head so that it's resting gently against Lucy's. "What do you think happened in _that_ future?" he asks suddenly, nuzzling into her. "What happened to us?"

It takes Lucy a moment to realize what he means, that happened nearly a year ago now, but she still remembers everything that happened. She opens her mouth to speak, but then shuts it a second later. She can't even begin to think about what happened, moreover, she doesn't want to. She doesn't want to think about what happened to everyone she cares about, because it hurts. It hurts to think about, because she already knows the outcome. She vaguely knows what happened to everyone in the guild, and it isn't something she likes to think about.

"You died," she finally says slowly, letting the words fall from her tongue like acid. "So did Happy, and Erza, and Gray." Her head tilts to rest on his shoulder. "The Guild was destroyed, and so was everything else." She feels like crying just thinking about what almost happened. "Somehow I managed to live though, I lost my arm, and I managed to come back." She curls closer to him, her hair tickling his bare neck. She finds it odd that his scarf is gone, but she doesn't ask where it is. He isn't panicking about the missing object, so she won't either. "Why? What do you think happened?"

Natsu snorts, and she feels his jaw clench against her. A low, guttural noise rumbles in his chest, his hand tightening and fisting in the bed sheets. "It doesn't matter what I think," he growls. "Either way I lost you." His whole body goes rigid beside hers, and she thinks she feels something wet in her hair, but she ignores it.

Lucy turns her head to face him. "You didn't lose me," she whispers, looking up at him sadly. "I'm right here." Her fingers slip through his, and he squeezes them roughly, almost to the point of pain. She knows that he isn't doing it on purpose though.

He just shakes his head and goes back to looking at the ceiling, distancing himself from her in a way, although his hand never once leaves hers. "I died," Natsu decides, "but I still lost you in that future, because I lost myself first," he explains, words nothing more than a low growl. "I wasn't strong enough to save myself, so how was I supposed to be able to protect you?"

She looks at him sadly, turning on her side to fully face him. "Natsu—"

He doesn't let her finish. "And then you came back so you could save everyone, and you still died, because I couldn't protect you." His grip tightens around her. "I couldn't save you." For the first time tonight he shuts his eyes, not looking at her or the plain ceiling above them. "I had to chances, but I couldn't save you either time." He swallows thickly, a little sound falling out of his mouth and breaking her heart. "If Future Lucy hadn't been there when Future Rogue—" he cuts himself off.

"That didn't happen though," she whispers, wrapping her arms around him tightly. "I'm still here, the dragons are gone, and you changed that future," she reminds him. "You did save me, Natsu, because I'm still here." She presses her face into his neck. "Don't ever forget that I'm still here, and it's because of you." His arm slips around her back. "You changed the future," she continues. "You changed _my_ future."

He takes a deep breath and turns onto his side as well, both arms going around her, face burrowing into her hair. "Yeah," he agrees, "you're still here, and I'm not letting you go anywhere."

Her lips twitch against his neck, but her face is troubled. "What do you think will happen in our future? What do you want to happen?" she asks, one hand retracting from him to wrap around her stomach.

Natsu shifts down in the bed so that he can look her in the eyes, his noise bumping into hers playfully. His heart stopping grin is back, and her heart almost skips a beat when she sees it. At least he's happy again. To her, that's all that matters. She just wants him to be happy. "I don't care," he says. "As long as you're here, nothing else matters." He leans forward, kissing he softly. He's been doing that a lot lately, and it sort of confuses him. He isn't even doing it on purpose. Usually, he's all for kissing her roughly, passionately, but lately all he's done is be gentle with her. It's like there's a voice in the back of his head telling him not to hurt her—not to break her.

He won't of course. Lucy means the world to him, he would never do anything to hurt her—never. That's the last thing he would ever think about doing, actually, no, it's not. He would never even _think_ about hurting her. His train of thoughts leaves a bad taste in his mouth, but he washes it away by kissing her again, pulling her closer to his chest.

She smiles against his mouth, but there's still something nagging at her. Lucy pulls away from him with a sigh, and cups his face with one of her hands. "How would you feel if someone else came along for the ride?" she asks softly, fingers trembling against his jaw. He looks at her, confused, but then his eyes fly open in shock.

"Do you mean—are you?" he leaves the half finished question hanging in the air, his eyes flicking back and forth between her eyes and her belly. Lucy nods slowly, not quite sure how to judge his reaction. He's gaping at her, gasping like a fish out of water, and she wants to laugh, but she can't, because he isn't saying anything and she isn't sure what that means.

His hand slowly slides around her to rest against her still flat stomach. His hands on her are light, and she can feel his fingers trembling against her belly, just barely grazing her skin under her shirt. "You—" He can't say it.

"Yeah," she finishes for him. "I am. I found out this morning." He inhales sharply, palm flattening over her stomach, fingers splaying out. Then, he laughs. There's mirth I his eyes, and his grin won't stop widening. He leans forward, kissing her again—harder this time, and she smiles too. His mouth moves from her lips to her jaw, and she can feel the smile on his lips and it sends shiver all along her spine.

"Really?" His voice breaks half way through the word, but she knows it's because he's happy. She smiles and nods again, breathing a little "yes" against his face. "Mavis," he murmurs against her cheek. "Lucy, I love you so much." He rolls them over so that she's on top of him and then sits up, the hand that isn't pressed to her belly touching her everywhere—running along her back, tracing up and down her arm, squeezing her hip, and burying into her hair.

She laughs lightly, clinging to him. "I love you too, and I'm glad you're happy about this." He squeezes her tighter, kissing up and down her neck, tickling her.

"Why wouldn't I be happy about this?" he asks rhetorically, nuzzling into her neck. "There's nothing that would make me happier." His eyes squeeze shut and he pulls her closer. Her arms go around his neck and flops onto his back. "It's always going to be you and me," he tells her. "This is the future I want with you."

* * *

**AN: Myeh.**


End file.
